Mind Games
by LadyBowie1947
Summary: When the Goblin King gets bored and the only person around is his bonded Queen, some interesting games can be played. RATED M FOR SMUT!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Once again, tis a SoraxJareth Kingdom HeartsxLabyrinth crossover! ^w^ And, once again, tis for Meghan. And this is very different from the smutfic I wrote her for her birthday, but she and I came up with this in an RP and I wanted to write it but never got to it so I'm going to write it for her Christmas present. Meghan will understand this because of where this fic came from, but Jareth and Sora have a mental bond in this fic (it's something I do with Jareth a lot because of what species I make him) so the thoughts in italics are always one to the other. There isn't any of one of them thinking to themselves. Hope that clears any confusion by the way I formatted it._

_Merry Christmas, Meggie! You know how much you mean to me._

* * *

Jareth lay in bed, an arm tossed over his eyes, the other hand resting on his stomach. He sighed in boredom and moved the arm from his eyes to glance at the other side of the bed, groaning in frustration when he remembered Sora had gone to the library to read for a little while. With an easy flick of his wrist, he conjured a crystal to peek in on his husband.

Sora was curled up on the couch, reading one of the history books of the Underground, his cheek resting against a hand, the other hand holding the book while his elbow rested on the cushion, his soft lips turned up slightly in a small smile of content, obviously enjoying his book. His normally spiked chocolate brown hair was drooped a bit from the bath they'd taken not long ago.

The image of his Sora so calm and so content and happy made his own lips turn up in a smile though his was laced with amusement as an idea popped into his mind which he was careful to keep from their bond so Sora wouldn't see it. He settled back against the pillows and let the crystal hover where he could watch Sora yet have his hands free. He used their bond to share an image of himself kissing Sora's soft, full lips.

As the image passed to him, Sora blinked and looked around as his mind was pulled from the book. "Jareth?" When there was no answer, he looked back at his book and tried to focus again.

Jareth chuckled and sent another image of him trailing a hand down Sora's chest and over a nipple, watching curiously for his love's reaction.

Sora shivered and let out a soft moan. "Ooh, he better not."

Jareth smirked and sent another image of him slowly stroking Sora's shaft outside his pants. "Ah, I believe I have found a good way to entertain myself."

Realizing Jareth wasn't going to stop and actually looking forward to a new game to play, Sora stood and put his book away only to gasp and rub his legs together at the image. "Ooooh…" He gripped the back of one of the comfy chairs in the sitting area near the couch he had just been curled up on.

Jareth grinned, loving how easily he could work his Sora without even touching him. He used their bond to speak with him in his head. _You want me to fill you, don't you, love? _As he said this, his shared an image of him pushing deep into Sora. _You want me to help you find your release. _With this, he shared an image of Sora crying out his name as he released.

Sora let out a loud moan and leaned over the chair. _Ooh, I need it._

He chuckled aloud and in his head and sent multiple images of the two in rapid succession: Jareth leaning down to kiss him passionately, licking down his chest and over his nipples, his hand stroking his shaft. _Remember how you feel when I touch you this way. How your body quivers for me, precious thing._

Sora shuddered and moved to sit on the couch again, wriggling his hips with need as he let out moans. _Ooh, Gods, Jareth…_

He chuckled aloud then kept the teasing note in his mind as he spoke to him. _How long can you last, love? If I keep doing this? _He sent an image of Sora releasing, shuddering hard in intense pleasure.

Sora whimpered. _I-I need it now!_

Jareth threw his head back and laughed fully, truly enjoying his Sora needing him so desperately. He sent the feelings of himself buried deep inside Sora's tight, wet hole and the sparks of pleasure that shoot through his body close to release. _You need this feeling, love?_

He let out a loud moan and turned to rub his hips into the back of the couch. _Y-Yes! I need it! I need you deep inside of me, thrusting hard and deep until I'm screaming!_

Jareth chuckled and shared another image of him slowly stroking Sora's shaft, gentle and different from the hard, rough sex Sora had just said he needed. _I quite like seeing you rubbing on the couch that way._

Sora blushed and muffled a moan and shifted uncomfortably.

Getting bored of this, Jareth decided to up the ante and sent the feelings of stroking him, fondling his balls, then pressing into the sensitive spot behind them. _Remember how this feels, love?_

He let out a cry and wriggled his hips. "Ooh…"

Jareth waved a hand to lock the bedroom door and began to undress. _Lock the door. _He sends an image of himself trailing his hands over his nipples and licking and nipping at his neck as he ground his clothed shaft into Sora's own bare one.

Sora shuddered and moved to lock the door then leans against it and shuddered as he rubbed his hand against his clothed shaft.

Jareth frowned. _No cheating, love. No touching that… _delicious… _little thing of yours. I should punish you for that. _He sent the image of Sora rubbing against the couch from earlier. _You looked quite lovely this way, Sora-mine._

Sora let out another loud moan and pulled his hand back from his pants, lying down on the couch again and panting lightly, wanting to touch himself badly.

Jareth chuckled both aloud and in their bond. _Much better. Now… you have the whole room to do with as you wish as long as your hands don't go near that particular part of your body. You may recreate anything I show you _except _me touching you there. _To test him, he sent an image of himself slowly stroking Sora's bare shaft and sucking one of his nipples.

Sora whimpered and wriggled his hips. He shuddered and pushed his shirt up to touch his nipples, panting lightly.

Jareth smirked. _Very good, love. _He sent the feeling of himself biting into Sora's neck as he liked. _Don't hold anything back. I want to see you moan for me. You're all alone. I'm watching and I will be sure no one interrupts our fun._

Sora groaned and shuddered then slowly removed his tanktop, arching his back as he let out another loud moan.

Jareth made a sound of pleasure in the bond to show him he loved this. He sent an image of himself grinding his clothed erection into Sora's own clothed erection. _Remember this feeling? The pressure of my body over yours… the friction of your pants rubbing against your shaft as I rub against you…_

Sora groaned and bucked his hips up as if to rub into Jareth, his lips parted as he panted. "O-Ooh, Gods…"

Jareth chuckled as he bucked his hips, knowing he wanted him over him. _You're not alone, love. _He showed him how he was now – lying against their pillows, completely naked, his long, pale fingers wrapped around his shaft and slowly stroking it until he became thick and hard. _You want this, don't you, precious thing? You _need _it to fill you._

Sora's eyes widened and he groaned low, crawling on the couch to straddle an arm, grinding against it and letting out louder moans. _I need it, Jareth! I need you to fill me! Take me hard! Please!_

Jareth leaned his head back and groaned at the image of Sora grinding on the couch that way and stroked himself faster. _I will, love. But not yet… _He shared the image and feeling of pushing his thick, hard shaft deep into Sora's tight hole. _You can have this… but not yet._

"Oh, Gods!" He groaned and ground harder as he grew painfully hard.

Jareth panted hard and fumbled for an elastic band and wrapped it tightly around the base of his shaft to keep himself form coming as he felt himself get close, not wanting to release yet. He whimpered at the need to release and stroked hard. _Remove your pants, love. Feel your bare shaft against the soft fabric of the couch._

Sora shakily stood and moved away from the couch a bit. He removed his sweatpants, freeing his erection, then straddled the arm once again, grinding and moving quickly, and threw his head back, letting out a loud moan. "Ooooh!"

Jareth grinned as he watched him, panting hard as he continued to yank desperately at his own shaft. _You forget our bond goes both ways, precious thing. Share what you feel with me. Show me what I cannot have._

He immediately let down his guard, having been keeping his feelings back so Jareth could show him the things he wanted. Intense pleasure rushed through their bond with the strong, painful need to release. He moaned loudly and ground more firmly, the fabric of the couch sending sparks of pleasure through his body.

Jareth groaned and yanked faster, his hand beginning to hurt. He shared how painful his shaft was, how much he throbbed with the need to release, how tight his balls were, how hot his hand was becoming around his shaft with its quick movements.

Sora's hand twitched with the need to stroke his own shaft. _Jareth! Please! I need you inside of me!_

Jareth bucked his hips and cried out. _You will… I promise. _He shared the feeling of himself stroking Sora's shaft. _Feel myself stroking you. I give you permission to recreate this. Touch yourself for me, precious. Find your release and I promise I will fill you! _He groaned and tears filled his eyes at how painfully tight his shaft was though he wouldn't let himself release until Sora did.

Sora moaned and fell back onto the couch, moving his hand to quickly work his shaft in his hand, and let out moans as he got close to his release. "Oooh… Jareth… Jareth…"

Jareth curled his other hand into the sheets hard enough for his knuckles to blanch, his shaft twitching at the sound of Sora panting his name.

Sora stroked faster, the intense need to release passing through the bond. He moaned and arched his back as he released, crying out Jareth's name.

Jareth groaned loudly and whimpered, panting hard. _Now come to me. _He waved a hand to pop the crystal.

Sora quickly vanished and appeared on the bed next to him, panting still from his release.

Jareth moved his hand away from his shaft and groaned, wriggling his hips with the want to touch himself again. "Suck me… Lick me… So I won't hurt you…"

Sora quickly moved down to take him into his mouth until his tip touched the back of his throat. He licked around him and bobbed his head to get his whole shaft wet enough.

Jareth groaned and trembled with the want to buck his hips, stopping himself from doing so because he knew he'd thrust too deeply.

Once he was slick with his saliva, Sora slowly pulled back, a thin line of saliva trailing form his mouth which he quickly wiped away.

Jareth moved them so Sora lay on his back and laid over him. He quickly fumbled the elastic off and threw it aside then pushed quickly and deeply into him, groaning long and low in pleasure. "Gods, Sora!"

Sora let out a cry of pleasure and pushed onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Jareth immediately pulled out to shove back in, starting up a fast, rough pace.

Sora easily moved at his pace, groaning and curling his fingers into Jareth's back as he bit into his shoulder.

Jareth shivered and tensed in pleasure, groaning and shifting a bit to reach Sora's pleasure spot.

Sora cried out and arched into him, his shaft hardening again as Jareth hit that spot.

Jareth groaned and his shaft pulsed rapidly and he knew he was so very close to his release.

Sora whimpered and pushed onto him and as close to him as he could, his muscles quivering and clenching around Jareth's shaft.

Jareth groaned and pushed in as deep as he could, shuddering hard in pleasure as he released. "Ohhh… Sora!"

Sora's muscles clamp tightly around Jareth as Jareth released. He immediately released after him.

Jareth panted hard and stayed deep inside of him for a moment longer then pulled out and lay next to him and stared up at the ceiling as he worked to catch his breath.

Sora panted and snuggled close to him.

Jareth smiled at him and kissed his forehead as he wrapped an arm around him then waved a hand to clean up their bed. "Sora… that was… the best sex we've ever had…" He chuckled softly and tucked him close.

Sora laughed softly and snuggled into him. "Mm, I think it was, too…" He lightly traced his fingers over Jareth's chest. "You were such a tease with those images. I could have been caught." He giggled and rested his head over Jareth's heart.

Jareth chuckled and slowly rubbed his back. "You locked the door just as I said and I was ready to teleport you to our room should anyone come near the library."

Sora smiled softly and nodded. He frowned a bit, not wanting to just hear his heart this time, and moved to lay on top of him, snuggling close with a sigh of content at the feeling of their skin touching.

Jareth brought the blanket up around them then wrapped his arms around him. "Sora…?" His tone was serous and slightly nervous and he gently cupped his chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eyes. "You know I love you more than anything, right? You know I would never intentionally harm you..."

Sora blinked and frowned at his tone, confusion in his eyes and voice as he looked up at him. "Of course I do…"

He nodded and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. "And you know that throughout any of that, if you felt afraid of what I was doing and felt like I _was _being cruel and felt tortured in a way that was malicious and not meant for our little game, all you had to do was tell me and I'd immediately stop…?"

Sora nuzzled into his touch as he watched him. "Of course I know. I know you would never truly hurt me."

Jareth nodded and sighed in relief, his lips turning up in a soft smile. "Good." He kissed him lightly.

Sora kissed back, working his arms under him to wrap around him.

After a moment, Jareth broke the kiss and tightened his arms protectively around him and rubbed his back. He sighed in content as his eyes slipped closed in exhaustion.

Sora smiled and laid his head on his chest, closing his eyes with his own sigh of content.

Jareth chuckled and leaned his head up to kiss his forehead without opening his eyes. "Mm… we should do that again sometime…" He yawned wide then relaxed more, his voice slurred slightly as he began to drift into sleep. "But for now… sleep, my love…"

Sora giggled lightly and closed his eyes, both of them quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I hope Jareth doesn't come off as cruel or malicious or anything like that… He really does love Sora and that really was just a game and he really would have stopped if Sora became afraid._

_Anyway, Merry Christmas, Meggie! I love you._


End file.
